Need For Speed: Operation Loud
by Bumblebee993
Summary: Takes place after the episode "No Such Luck" and "Need For Speed: Payback" After Lincoln ran away from his family, he's being kidnapped by Lina Navarro, Tyler's former childhood and now enemy, as hostage. Now it's up to Tyler Morgan and his crew and The Loud family to rescue Lincoln from Lina
1. Goodbye, Former Family

(It starts with Lincoln sleeping at the floor thanks to his parents selling his stuff away. And he thinks if his family loves him, but in this situation he thinks he wasn't. Because he was treated like a charm to them, not a brother.)

Lincoln: *In his mind* _Maybe they don't love me anymore. That's it, time to end this madness_

(So he starts packing his things and write a letter to his former family, and sending a video about that he's already gone, and goes out of his room and out of his house)

Lincoln: Goodbye.

(As he said this, he leaves his former house and start walking, while walking, he spotted a black McLaren P1 passing by, but when Lincoln looked back, The P1 is going directly straight to him so he started to run but he trips on a rock causing him to get injured. As the McLaren P1 stopped, a female around 20 years old stepped out of the McLaren. Yes folks, this is Lina Navarro)

Lina: *chuckles* Heya, little kid, are you lost?

Lincoln: Umm… No- I mean yes.

Lina: Good wanna have a ride with me?

Lincoln: Uhh… sure?

(After Lincoln said yes, she instantly puts her handkerchief on Lincoln's mouth and nose which made him to fall asleep)

Lina: *chuckles* Now to take him as hostage.

(As Lina putted Lincoln in her car, she drives away)

Lina: Now to take down Tyler.


	2. Another Race-off Again

(It cuts to Fortune Valley every car was obeying traffic rules…. Until a red with a black hood Nissan GT-R R35, a blue BMW M5 (F90), and a green with words saying "TYLER ROCKS!" Ford F150 Raptor breaks these rules while the cops chases them)

(Inside the Nissan GT-R R35, a 35 year old man was driving it. His name is Tyler "Ty" Morgan)

Tyler: *to the readers* Racing, it's my kind of hobby. I really liked it racing out here after Lina Navarro got out of these streets

 _Flashbacks_

(It cuts when a Toyota Sprinter GT Apex (AE86) drifted at the finish line and Tyler gets out from it and the McLaren P1 driving away from shame. And as for Tyler, he still can't believe that this AE86 can actually beat a McLaren P1 and his friends, Mac and Jess walking to him cheering at him)

Mac: World's greatest driver right here!

Tyler: I can't still believe that this sleeping car can actually win this race!

Jess: Told ya, that friend of mine in Japan can beat that car with some modifications.

Mac: Yeah! It was lit!

Tyler: I know right?

 _End of Flashback_

Tyler: *to the readers* even up until this day, I still can't believe that the car I beated with Lina actually won. Man good old times.

Mac: Yo, Ty! No time for chit-chats, let's get rid of the police!

Tyler: No problem!

(After that Tyler, Mac, and Jess pressed on the Nitro button to go faster)

Mac: Yee-haw! Best Day Ever!

(It cuts to their hang-out place where they usually do when they aren't racing and we see Tyler with his shorts on)

Tyler: *To the readers* Ahhh… Nothing but reading some car magazines while wearing your shorts only.

(As Tyler's about to read his favourite car magazine "Top Gear" Mac called him)

Mac: Hey Tyler! You gotta watch this!

Tyler: *groans* Mac, I told you to come near me so I don't have to stand up from the couch.

(As Tyler plays the video, he saw Lina's face.)

Tyler: *voice rises* Lina! Want do you want for me this time?!

Lina: Hi Tyler, long time no see… so as you see, I was gone for a few days, because I was making a plan to take you down, So here's the deal, meet me by 8:00 pm at Gus' Games and Grub, located at Royal Woods, Michigan and bring your best car you have and when you arrive, we'll start the race, if I win you get yourself to surrender to the police….but if you win, this kid will be shot.

(Lina shows Lincoln tied up with a handkerchief tied to his mouth so he can't call for help)

Tyler: Lina! Are you out of your mind?!

Lina: No, I'm not. And also don't you even bring your friends here, No one else, but you.

So, do we have a deal?

Mac: *whispers* Ty! Don't do this!

Jess: *whispers* yeah! What happens if-

Tyler: I'm about to do it guys.

(As Tyler's about to agree with the deal, Mac and Jess saw his cross-fingers meaning he has a plan)

Tyler: Ok deal.

Lina: Ok, good luck.

(The screen turns off)

Mac: So what's the plan? Ty?

Jess: Tell us.

(As Tyler thinks of it, he gets it)

Tyler: Alright, here's the plan.


	3. The Plans are created Part I

(It was 11:00 pm during that time & Tyler, Mac, and Jess are still talking about the plan)

Tyler: Alright, here's the plan, first off, we'll customize our cars to the maximum power,

Second, we'll leave around 7:00 am to go there, & third, rescue the kid. You guys are coming with me.

(Mac's phone vibrates)

Mac: Hey Ty, looks like Lina's got a message

(Mac gives the phone to Tyler)

(Here's what it says in the phone)

Lina: BTW, The kid's name, who I kidnapped, is Lincoln Loud

Tyler: Alright, so where is this "Royal Woods"?

Lina: It's at Michigan

Lina: Now you know? This time I'll win

Tyler: Let's see about that.

Tyler: Alright, so it's at Michigan, & it's far away from here, because we're in New York

Jess: Yeah, we should have a full tank, and some cars.

Mac: Alright, here's my pick. Jess will drive a Ford GT, I'll drive a Porshe Panamera Turbo, and you'll drive a Nissan GT-R.

Tyler: Ok Mac, So what the name of this operation?

Mac: Let's call it "Operation Loud"

Tyler: Thanks Mac, "Operation Loud" is a go-time!

Mac: Alright! Let's do this!

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey Guys! Bumblebee993 here! Since this is currently one of my favourite fanfics to this time, it's still ongoing. Anyways time for The "Behind the Scenes" of "Need For Speed: Operation Loud"**

 **Originally, this wasn't going to be a two-part chapter, but I decided to cut it to two**

 **Anyways, Tyler and his gang's plan is ongoing, and (SPOILER ALERT!) so as the Louds are ready, but will Tyler's gang able to stop Lina's evil plans, and will Lincoln forgive his family?**

 **Until next time! Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	4. The Plans are created Part II

(It cuts back in the Loud House and its 6:45 am)

(It cuts to the parent's room where Rita and Lynn Sr. are sleeping. Lynn Sr. was the first one to wake up thanks to his alarm clock)

Lynn Sr.: *yawns* Welp, time to make breakfast for the kids

(The patriarch then gets up to cook breakfast for his family)

A FEW MINTUES LATER….

(7:00 am, the time when the Louds eat breakfast & the same time when Tyler, Mac and Jess left Fortune Valley to stop Lina's evil schemes)

Lynn Sr.: Well time to call the kids

Rita: *yawns* Morning, sweetheart.

Lynn Sr.: Good! You're in time for breakfast.

Lynn Sr.: *inhales deeply* Kids! Breakfast!

Lori: Today is literally going to be the best day ever!

Leni: I know Lori, like totally I'm going to win this fashion designer contest!

Luna: Today's gonna get rockin'!

Luan: But first! Let's make this day a _sunny_ -side up!

(Luan laughs as everyone groans from her pun)

Lynn Jr.: I hope we can win this time!

Lucy: I have a feeling that this day will end in a tragedy (Lynn Jr. gets jumpscared thanks to her.)

Lola: Lucy! Stop doing that before you give us a heart attack!

Rita: Girls, it's too early to get angry.

(As Rita scolds the girls, Lynn Sr. notices that Lincoln is not coming down)

Lynn Sr.: Girls, have you seen Lincoln this morning?

Lori: No.

Lynn Sr.: Lori go check if Lincoln's still sleeping.

Lori: Ok dad.

(As Lori goes to Lincoln's room she saw nothing but his squirrel suit sitting like Golden Freddy's sitting pose. And she saw a letter as she read it, she cried that Lincoln's gone)

Lori: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lynn Sr.: Whoa! What's going on there, Lori?

(As Lynn Sr. don't know what is happening but he heard Lori crying, he decided to go up)

Rita: Honey, wait for me.

Luna: Wait for us, mom.

(As the parents and the girls go up, they saw Lori crying)

Leni: Lori, are you ok?

Lori: (sorrowful) D-do you think I-I'm ok?!

Luna: Whoa, dude. What's with the waterworks?

Lori: (Sorrowful) H-here r-read this letter.

(Leni grabs the paper and the family reads it)

 _Dear_ _former family,_

 _If you're reading this, it means I'm gone, I'm sick and tired of your darn superstitions and I think I can't handle this madness anymore. I think you'll be a better family_ _ **WITHOUT**_ _me besides, you just love the girls more than me. If you're going to look for me, don't do it. You're just wasting your good times without me._

 _From your former brother and son,_

 _Lincoln Loud._

(After they read the letter, they felt guilty and ashamed)

Leni: L-L-Linky!

(As Leni began to cry, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, and Rita cried all together. Lynn Sr. and Lucy just shed some few tears after they read it)

1 HOUR OF CRYING LATER…

Rita: (sorrowful) I-I can't believe t-that our b-baby boy is gone.

Lynn Jr.: It's all my fault mom, I was the one who started this madness.

Lynn Sr.: It's okay, Junior. But next time don't make someone into a Good luck charm or something.

Lynn Sr.: Alright everyone, we have a big day of looking for Lincoln, now here's the plan, we'll go to the police department and ask Lincoln's whereabouts. Got it?

All: Yes dad/father.

Rita: Ok, honey

Lynn Sr.: I declare this "Operation: Find Lincoln and say sorry to him for what we have done and think a shorter name for this plan" is a go!

All: Yeah! /Let's do this! / Let's find Linky!

Rita: Umm… Kids, let's do this after breakfast.

Lynn Sr.: Oh yeah, right. Hehehehe….

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

Lynn Sr.: Girls! Come on! We have to find Lincoln!

Lori: Coming, dad!

(As they all go down, they went to the Vanzilla immediately and left the house)

MEANWHILE AT THE OTHERSIDE….

(In a deserted area, it's peace and quiet. Until a Silver Porsche Panamera Turbo breaks the silence, at the road, a Blue Ford GT and a red with black hood Nissan R35 GT-R passes by)

Mac: Are we there yet?

Tyler: *laughs* really? You need to ask that question?

Mac: pfft... I'm kidding! *laughs*

Jess: Har har. Very funny.

(As Tyler stopped laughing, he saw a sign that's going to Michigan)

Tyler: Alright guys! Let's turn left!

(As they turn left, they began to slow down because of cops are everywhere)

A FEW HOURS LATER

(The Trio made it to the Royal Woods Police Department and the trio gets out of their car and get inside the department and the same time when The Louds arrived)

MEANWHILE

Officer Dave: Alright, what's the problem?

Tyler: Officer, have you seen this child?

Officer Dave: Well I don't kno-

Unknown voice: Excuse me, that's my case, officer

(As Tyler looked at the person who spoke, it was Officer Ushio Okazaki-Johnson who said it.)

Officer Dave: Oh, right, Ushio…

Officer Ushio: Thank you

(As Officer Dave left, Officer Ushio walks in)

Officer Ushio: Alright, what are you saying again?

Tyler: Alright as what I'm saying, have you seen this kid

(He handed his phone to Ushio)

Officer Ushio: Huh, he's familiar…

Tyler: So you know him?

Officer Ushio: Of course, His name is Lincoln Loud, how do you kn-

Lynn Sr.: Officer!

Officer Ushio: Oh! Mr. Loud!

Lynn Sr.: Have you seen my son, Lincoln?

Officer Ushio: Well this guy is asking the same question here, too.

Tyler: Hey…. I was looking for him.

Lynn Sr.: And I was looking for him too. And how do you know about my son?

Tyler: About him? Well, he got kidnapped by my former childhood friend.

Lynn Sr.: *shocked* what?! He got kidnapped?!

Tyler: You want some proof? Here.

(He hands over his phone to let him watch it)

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **A/N: DANG IT! I have to make part 3 for this. Because I need to do my Peformance Task first and it's more important than this. And I don't want my grades to fail either. So just stick around and I might make part 3 for this.**

 **Until next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	5. The Plans are created Part III

(After Lynn Sr. watched the video, he was left shocked)

Lynn Sr.: (shocked) S-so you're telling me that this girl just kidnapped my son?

Tyler: Yes. She did kidnapped your son.

Lynn Sr.: This can't be happening. Isn't it?

Tyler: It is happening.

Lynn Sr.: *sigh* How I'm I going to tell this to my family?!

Lori: Tell us what, Dad?

Lynn Sr.: Lori?!

Lori: Is it true that Lincoln got kidnapped?

Lynn Sr.: *sigh* of course, Lori….

Leni: It's not real right?

Luna: It's fake, right?

Mac: (whispers to Jess) this ain't going to end well, right?

Jess: Shut up, Mac.

Mac: Ok.

(As the patriarch tries to think if he's going tell it or not, he decided to tell it)

Lynn Sr.: *sighs* of course, he's kidnapped.

(As he told the truth, he heard an audible crying noise that's rather feminine.)

Tyler: Don't tell me that Jess' crying.

Jess: (annoyed) Hey! I'm not crying!

Luna: Uhh... Dudes, its Lynn who's crying

(As the patriarch goes to his junior, he hugged her)

Lynn Jr.: *crying* I-it's all m-my fault why Lincoln's gone!

Lynn Sr.: Sssh… It's ok sweetheart. It's not your fault why Lincoln's gone, it's our fault why he ran away.

Lori: Of course, Lynn, we're the reason why he ran away.

Tyler: Umm… yeah, why did he run away?

(The Louds remain silent)

Tyler: Uhh… hello?

Rita: *sighs* It's because of us…

Tyler: It's because of all of you?

Lynn Sr.: *sighs* It goes like this…

Tyler: So tell me, why did he run away?

Lynn Sr.: It's because of our sporty daughter here, she lost a softball game, and eventually, the little white lie just spread through the family, and so we decided to ban him from our activities and so we decided to let him sleep outside, because of his 'bad luck', and he tried to prove us that he's not bad luck so he decided to sneak in a game in a squirrel suit and eventually we switched to the 'good luck' side, but we just gone too far after what happened…. And now you know why he ran away.

(This left Tyler confused and angry)

Tyler: So you're telling me that the reason why he run away from your family is because of (In an angry tone) SOME DUMB 'BAD LUCK'?!

Rita: Yes, it's all our fault.

Officer Ushio: You know this IS punishable by the law right?

Lynn Sr.: Of course, officer.

Officer Ushio: Since you've done that violation under our law, I have no choice but to arrest you two. Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud, you're under arrested for doing such unlawful ac-

Mac: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute, officer. First of all, they're rescuing their son right?

Lynn Sr.: Umm… Yeah.

Mac: Why do you have to arrest them?

Officer Ushio: Haven't you heard? They're under arrested for doing such unlawful acts.

Mac: How about we make a deal?

Loud sisters, Jess, and Tyler: Yeah! / He's right dude! / Great Idea!

Officer Ushio: Ok. So what's the deal?

Mac: If we all rescue Lincoln and arrest Lina from doing a crime-

Officer Ushio: Wait. Who is this 'Lina'?

Tyler: You mean, Lina Navarro? She's my former childhood friend who betrayed me, Mac and Jess

Officer Ushio: Oh, so what did she do?

Tyler: She kidnapped their son.

Officer Ushio: Oh… anyways continue…. What's your name by the way?

Mac: Name's Sean "Mac" McAlister. You can call me Mac.

Officer Ushio: Ok, continue Mac.

Mac: As what I'm saying, if we all rescue Lincoln and arrest Lina from doing a crime, you'll set Mr and Mrs Louds from being arrested.

(This made the patriarch of the family remembered that he forgot to introduce his family)

Lynn Sr.: Oh! Pardon us! We haven't introduced ourselves. My name's Lynn Loud. This is my wife, Rita Loud. And this is Lori Loud, the eldest, Leni Loud the 2nd eldest of the family, that's Luna Loud, this is Luan Loud, This is my junior, Lynn Loud Jr., That's Lucy Loud, This are the twins, Lola and Lana Louds, this is our genius of our family, Lisa Loud, and this is our youngest member of the family, Lily Loud.

Lily: Poo-poo!

Mac: Alright nice to meet y'all. Anyways you've know me, Sean "Mac" McAlister. Now let me introduce my buddies, That's Tyler "Ty" Morgan the guy that Lynn talked to.

Tyler: Sup.

Mac: And that's Jessica "Jess" Miller, who we thought she was crying a few hours ago.

Jess: (still annoyed) for the nth time, I DIDN'T CRY OK?!

Mac: Ok, I was joking. *laughs*

Luan: *laughs* nice one, Mac!

Officer Ushio: *giggles* alright continue.

Mac: As what I'm saying, if we all rescue Lincoln and arrest Lina from doing a crime, you'll set Lynn and Rita from being arrested. If not, well… we're screwed up.

Officer Ushio: Alright, let me get this straight, if you three rescued Lincoln from the hands of Lina, I'll set Rita and Lynn free, but if you don't, that means Lynn and Rita will be arrested.

Mac: Yep.

Officer Ushio: And the 10 girls will go to foster homes?

Mac: Less likely.

Officer Ushio: Alright deal.

Mac: Deal.

Officer Ushio: Alright you two have a second chance. But if neither the three of them rescued the boy, you'll go to prison, ok?

Lynn Sr.: Yes officer.

Officer Ushio: Alright.

(Officer Ushio leaves the room leaving the loud family, Tyler, Mac, and Jess alone)

Lynn Sr.: Alright, gang, I declare "Operation: Find Lincoln and say sorry to him for what we have done and think a shorter name for this plan" is a go!

Tyler: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop right there! Really? A very long name? How about this? "Operation: Loud"?

Lynn Sr.: Huh, that sounded like a shorter name. Alright guys I rename this operation as "Operation: Loud" is on a go!

Loud Girls: Yeah!

Tyler: Let's do this!

Mac: Chee-hoo!

Jess; Alright!

 **A/N: FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH THESE 3-PARTED CHAPTERS!**

 **Anyways, now for the news, first of all, my exams are getting near, which means you'll not expect new chapters from this x-over. Because I have to study first before I'll continue my x-over fanfic.**

 **Anyways here are the release dates for my upcoming chapters and (** **probably** **) a new fanfic:**

 **March,2, 2018- NFS: Operation Loud Chapter 4**

 **N/A, 2018- NFS: Operation Loud Chapter 5**

 **N/A, 2018- NFS: Operation Loud Chapter 6**

 **N/A, 2018- NFS: Operation Loud Epilogue Chapter**

 **Anyways, until next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	6. Worse Than Expected

(It cuts outside the police department when a Red 2018 Honda Civic Type R 2.0 MT Turbo pulls over, and you guessed who's inside the car, Bobby and Ronnie Anne)

Ronnie Anne: *growls* I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS FOR WHAT THEY DID TO LAME-O!

Bobby: Calm down Ronnie Anne, I got this.

(As the two get inside, they saw the Louds, Officer Ushio, and Tyler's Crew)

Lori: *gasps* Bobby Boo-Boo Bear! What are you doing here?

Bobby: Babe- I mean Lori, We are officially over.

Lori: (shocked) W-w-what?! What do you mean we're over?!

Bobby: Well, we've watched this video which Lincoln sent. (He showed the phone to Lori)

(Bobby gives his phone to Lori)

(Lori plays the video)

(It shows Lincoln in his bedroom)

Lincoln: If you're watching this, then it means that I'm gone, I'm never going back to my family because they've treated me as a good luck charm. And I felt like I'm not a part of their family. So if you're out there looking for me, don't do it. Because I don't want to go back there. And for you guys, my family, I think you're be a better family without me. So if you try to look for me, don't do it, you're just wasting your happy times as a family, and someday, in the near future, we might meet again.

(Lincoln turns off his phone)

Bobby: Now you know why I'm breaking up with you.

Tyler: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Enough with the drama, we got a wild goose chase to-

(Bobby grabs Tyler)

Bobby: (angry) what do you mean wild goose chase?! And who the heck are you!?

Tyler: Alright, just calm down a bit, and let me explain. And can you please drop me.

(Bobby drops Tyler)

Bobby: Fine you've got 10 minutes to talk before I break up with Lori.

Tyler: Alright so let's summarize, first of all my name's Tyler "Ty" Morgan and these are my buddies, Sean "Mac" McAlister and Jessica "Jess" Miller. Anyways the reason why we're here because he has been kidnapped by my former childhood friend now enemy, Lina Navarro. And now what we're gonna do is that we'll rescue him and his family will say sorry to him.

Bobby: So you're telling me he's kidnapped and you're going to rescue him, right?

Tyler: Yep, and it reduces the risk of the parents of this family from going to jail.

Bobby: Alright then, so I'll make a deal, if don't rescue Lincoln, I'll break up with Lori, but if you did, I won't break up with her. Deal?

Tyler: Deal. By the way, what's your name?

Bobby: Oh right! Name's Bobby Santiago and that's my little sister, Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Tyler: So what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue Lincoln!

Sisters/Tyler/Jess/Mac/Bobby/Ronnie Anne: Yeah! / Let's do this! / Let's go find Lincoln!

(All of the people at the police station started doing their plan)

 **A/N: Finally! Done with Chapter 6. Sorry for the long delay due to a lot of school work that's needed to be finished. Anyways, now they'll going to rescue Lincoln, What happened to Lincoln? Is he ok after being kidnapped by Lina? Find out at the next chapter**

 **Until next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	7. What happened to him?

(It cuts to Lincoln tied up in a chair, and you can see he has scars, a black eye, some bruises, and blood coming from his nose due to a lot of punches that's given to him)

Lina: Hey kid! Wake up!

(No response)

Lina: *sighs* Why on earth do we need to do this all day?

(Lina punches Lincoln which caused him to wake up)

Lincoln: (Unconscious) O-ok! I'm awake! What did you said?

Lina: Time to wake up, snooze-head. So ready for playtime? Hmm?

(Lina opens a switch that is of course the chair where Lincoln's tied up is actually an electric chair)

Lincoln: C-curse you.

Lina: Huh, did your parents teach you manners?

(Lina pressed the button which electrocutes Lincoln causing him to scream in pain while he's being electrocuted.)

(Door knock)

Lina: Come in.

(The door opens revealing Chandler)

Chandler: Hey Lina!

Lina: *groans* can't you see I'm in a middle of something?!

Chandler: I have news for you

Lina: Oh, ok, one moment.

(Chandler closes the door)

(Lina cuts the electricity from the electric chair)

Lina: You're lucky this time, because our little playtime is over.

(Lina walks out from the room leaving Lincoln all alone)

Lincoln: H-help m-me…

(Lincoln then feel unconscious then he fell asleep)

(It cuts outside the room where Lincoln was)

Lina: So he's all alone?

Chandler: Yup, all alone.

Lina: Good riddance. Time to start my car.

(Lina then goes to the room where Lincoln was and untied him and carried him to her McLaren P1 and puts him inside. After that she gets her gun and gets inside the car)

Lina: Wish me luck

Chandler: Good luck out there and it was nice meeting ya.

(She then starts the McLaren up and drives away.)

Lina: I'm coming for you, Morgan.

 **A/N: Well here's chapter 7 and I can't wait what happens after this too. Anyways, the race is about to start and there's only one question, who will win? Will Lincoln ever forgive his family? Or will this end in a tragedy?**

 **Until next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	8. The Race

The Race

(It cuts to le Wa Brothers doing some naughty stuff like spreading nails all over the road)

Wario: You know, Waluigi, this is the best idea ever!

Waluigi: Nyehehehe! Let's do this.

(Then a McLaren P1 is going directly to their trap and the two went to a bush)

Wario: Hehehehehehe.

Waluigi: Nyehehehehehehe.

(But the car just stopped at least an inch to their trap)

Wario: WHAT?!

(Then, Lina just come out of the car and starts picking up the nails)

Lina: *groans* who on earth put these at the road?!

Waluigi: (whispers) Psst... Wario, now it's your chance.

Wario: Oh! Right! Hehehehe! Wario time!

(As Wario's just about to steal the McLaren, Lina just caught him red-handed)

Lina: And what do you think you're doing, huh?

(Wario walks backwards slowly and he runs, but he's now cornered by the McLaren)

Lina: You ain't going anywhere, fatso!

(Wario starts to panic)

Lina: Hey fasto, How about I make myself a deal, I will not kill you unless, you will work for me, understand?

(No response)

Lina: (furious) I SAID (pulls out her gun) UNDERSTAND?!

Wario: O-ok.

Lina: Ok, you're hired.

Wario: Wait! I'm not alone.

Lina: What do you mean not alone?

(She heard panting and she looked at her back just to see Waluigi, panting after he chased that McLaren)

Waluigi: *panting* Wow. That's *panting* one *panting* fast *panting* car.

Lina: Ok, I'll hire your brother too.

Wario: (cheerfully) Yahoo!

(It cuts to the scene where the McLaren P1 is parked outside beside Gus' Games and Grub, waiting for Tyler to come)

Lina: *exhales* can't wait to beat that rat.

(A GT-R vrooms)

Lina: Just in time.

(A Red 1000hp+ Nissan R35 GT-R just went beside the McLaren P1)

Tyler: Alright, Lina, let's end this.

(As the green light turned on the two cars are off)

Lina: You are not winning this time!

Tyler: Cheat all you want, because you're losing anyways.

(As the two raced, Lina tries to bump Tyler causing him to crash but he dodged it)

Tyler: Pfft… playing dirty will just be your downfall, Lina.

Lina: Go fast all you want, but remember our deal, Tyler.

Tyler: (In his mind) _Huh, she thinks I forgot all about it, think again, Lina_

(His GT-R accelerates to get away from Lina's P1)

Lina: You're just going to fall into my trap, Tyler.

(As the two passed Jean Juan's French Max, Lina tries to take Tyler down by bumping him, and this time, it did work)

Lina: See ya later, loser!

(The McLaren now passed to The Loud House making her the winner and the GT-R come last)

(Lina gets out of her P1 while Tyler gets out of his GT-R just the same time when the police arrived)

Lina: (confident) Have fun in prison, Ty-

Officer Ushio: Lina Navarro, you're under arrested for kidnapping a minor

Lina: (shocked) W-what?! B-but how?!

Tyler: (confident) Well, we made a deal with the police, so this is the result.

(This made Lina angry)

Lina: (furious) YOU KNOW WHAT?! FORGET ABOUT THE DEAL! THIS CHILD'S GONNA DIE!

(Lina pulls out her gun as the Wa brothers hold Lincoln so he can't escape)

Lincoln: (scared) P-pl-please! Don't kill me! I'm too-

Lina: SHUT THE HELL UP, LITTLE BRAT! BECAUSE YOUR LIFE ENDS HER-

Unknown voice: DROP THE GUN OR ELSE!

(Lori was the one who's holding the gun)

Lori: (angry) If you try to take my little brother's life, I'm literally going to make you rot in hell!

Lina: Shut up, dirtbag!

Lori: No, you shut up!

(Lina and Lori began to fight each other but the police separate the two and one of them Taser Lina to make her knocked out so as Wario and Waluigi and rescued Lincoln)

Rita: Oh my sweet baby boy, you're ok!

Lynn Sr.: Son! You're ok!

Lincoln: Mom! Dad!

(Lincoln hugs Lynn Sr. and Rita)

(Lincoln cries after what happened)

Rita: Lincoln, why are you crying?

Lincoln: (sobbing) M-mom, dad I'm-I'm sorry from running away, I should've think before leaving you guys. It's-It's all my fault (sobs)

Lynn Sr.: Lincoln, it's not your fault, it's our fault. We should have listened to you Lincoln.

Rita: (Guilty) Lincoln, we're sorry for what happened to you. We're such bad parents.

Lincoln: Mom, Dad, you're not bad parents, you just got misunderstood. And of course, I accept all of your sorry anyways.

Loud sisters: We're sorry Lincoln.

Lincoln: Guys, I'm saying this again, I accept all of your sorry anyways.

Loud sisters: (group hug) Awww… thanks Lincoln!

Tyler: Well, that's a happy endin-

Police officer #1: Oof!

Lina: (furious) YOU ALL DON'T DESERVE A HAPPY ENDING! I DO!

(Lina grabs Lincoln and went to her P1)

Lori: Lincoln!

(Lina kicks Lori)

Lina: IF ANYONE OF YOU GETS NEAR ME, I'LL KILL THIS KID!

(Lina then went to her P1 and drove away so as the Wa Bros. and they drove away with their Dodge Challenger SRT12s)

Rita: MY BABY!

Tyler: Don't worry, Rita, we'll rescue him c'mon guys!

(The trio get into their cars and drove away to chase Lina)

Lori: Mom, I'm coming with them.

Rita: Lori, it's too dangerous!

Lori: If he's going to mess with Lincoln, she'll mess with me first.

(Lori then opens her supercar's door which goes upwards and closes it)

(Lori then starts the engine of the supercar)

Lori: This baby will literally kick your ass, Lina.

(The car is none other than the McLaren P1's rival, The 2017 LaFerrari in an Aqua color scheme)

Rita: Good luck, Lori.

Lori: Thanks mom.

(The LaFerrari drove off to rescue Lincoln)

 **A/N**

 **And the rescue is on. Lincoln has now forgiven his family, but he's still under at Lina's hands, but he'll be rescued by Tyler and his friends. Speaking of the Wario and Waluigi, guess who will join Tyler's crew to save Lincoln from Lina and those two shenanigans?**

 **Until next time, Bumblebe993 OUT!**


	9. The Chase

(It cuts to The Super Mario Bros. getting prepared for their trip and they're in the gas station)

(Mario is in his Red 2017 Lamborghini Aventador)

Mario: Hurry up Luigi! We have to go!

(Luigi is still in the restroom)

Luigi: Just a second!

(Flushes)

Luigi: Much better….

(Luigi then enters his Green 2017 Lamborghini Centenario)

Mario: Let's-a-go!

(As they're about to exit the gas station, A McLaren P1, 2 Dodge Challengers, and a LaFerrari pass by them)

Mario: Watch where you are going!

Luigi: Jeez, Americans nowadays…

(As the two is about to exit the gas station, Mario's Aventador was almost hit by a GT-R)

Tyler: Excuse me, but we are on a chase so could you please just go backwards…

Mario: What's the big idea? We're crossing the street.

Mac: Lincoln has been kidnapped.

Mario: Say WHAAAT?!

Jess: Long story, but right now, we have to rescue Lincoln.

(The trio leaves the Brothers alone)

Mario: C'mon, Luigi, forget the trip. We have to rescue Lincoln!

Luigi: Okie dokie!

(The Brothers cancelled their trip so they can rescue Lincoln)

(It cuts to Lina Navarro driving her P1. Lina then looked to her side-mirror just to see a GT-R following her)

Lina: *in her mind* _Oh no you don't!_

Lina: Wario, Waluigi, take those cars down

Wario and Waluigi: Okie-dokie!

(The two Challengers block the path of our heroes)

(Tyler tried to get though them but it's no use until a blue shell came outta nowhere which causes the two Challengers to flip)

Mac: Now it's your chance, Ty! We'll take care of these guys!

Mario: Including us!

Mac: Hey! Mario! Luigi! Alright Ty, go get her. Me, Jess, Mario and Luigi will take care of these goons.

Tyler: Got it!

(The GT-R accelerates thanks to its nitrous boost and it chases to the P1)

Lina: Oh no you don't!

(The P1 blocks the GT-R as the GT-R accelerates, the P1 uses the PIT Maneuver to make the GT-R to spin out of control)

Tyler: Dang it!

(As the P1 accelerates, Lina spotted an aqua LaFerrari behind her.)

Lori: YOU ARE LITERALLY DEAD TO ME!

(The LaFerrari accelerates to the P1)

Lori: GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE BROTHER!

Lina: NO WAY YOU WITCH!

Lori: OH SO THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GONNA PLAY?! THEN TAKE THIS!

(The LaFerrari bumps the P1 and it went outta control and it's going directly to the tree)

Lina and Lincoln: AHHHHHH!  
Lori: LINCOLN!

(As the P1's about to collide to the tree it was being cut by a 18 second video called "Viewer Mail Time")

Pig: (To the viewers) hey, folks, Viewer Mail time again. Oh, here's one from Sally, age 14. (Clears throat) 'Dear, Pig, aren't you interrupting the story at the most suspenseful part?' Well, the answer is yes, Sally. Yes, I am. Keep those cards and letters coming!

(The video ends)

(It cuts back to the P1 now collided into the tree with the LaFerrari parked next to them)

Lori: LINCOLN!

 _To be concluded_

 **A/N: UH-OH! This isn't good, will Lincoln survive or not?**

 **Until next time, Bumblebee993 OUT!**


	10. Safe and Sound

Everything was black in Lincoln's view)

Lincoln: (Unconscious) (groans) my head hurts…..

Luna: Dudes! Lincoln's waking up!

(Lincoln then opened his eyes)

Lincoln: (weakly) Guys? W-what happened?

Rita: Oh my sweet baby boy, Thank God you're safe!

Luan: Lincoln, we're very sorry what we did-

Lincoln: (guilty) No, it's just all my fault why I brought you to this mess….

Lynn: (voice breaking) you're wrong, Lincoln…

Lincoln: What? No I told you, it's my-

Lynn: No Lincoln, It's all my fault... I was the one who put all of us into this mess, Lincoln….(tears flow freely) I was the one who made you put outside, made our parents to throw your things, banned you from our activities and I was the one who made you think that we don't love you. You're not worthy to suffer from all of these, it should've been me! (Starts crying)

(Lincoln started to think if he's going to forgive her or hate her forever but his conscience forbid to hate her)

Lincoln: Lynn, come closer…

(Lynn comes closer to Lincoln)

Lincoln: Lynn, I forgive you. The reason why I ran away is because that I thought you guys don't love me anymore.

Leni: Linky, We'll always love you no matter what.

Lori: I literally agree with her.

Lucy: Of course, big brother, we'll always love you

Lola and Lana: Of course Lincoln.

Lisa: Of course, Elder Brother, 100%.

Lily: Poo-poo!

Luan: We'll always love you, brother, and I'm not making any pun for this.

Luna: Because you're our only brother, dude.

Rita: Don't worry Lincoln, we'll get back your stuff

Lynn Sr.: And if we can't find the right thing, we'll replace it. For you son.

Lincoln: Speaking of replacement, where's Bun-Bun?

Luna: Oh! It's with me (Luna takes out Bun-Bun)

Lincoln: Bun-Bun!

(Lincoln hugs his stuff toy even if he's 11 years old)

Lincoln: I'm lucky that you didn't threw Bun-Bun away.

Rita: Of course, Lincoln, we can't throw that thing away because it's a part of you.

(A knock was heard)

Rita: It might be the doctor.

(The Doctor enters)

Rita: Doc, when will Lincoln be discharged?

Doctor: Well, he'll be discharged within 2 weeks and he suffered a broken arm and some bruises and scars. Over all, he'll be alright. By the way, my name's Dr. Zack H. Perry. You can call me Dr. Zack.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you Dr. Zack

(Dr. Zack leaves the room)

Lynn Sr.: Hear that, son? You'll be home within 2 weeks.

Lincoln: *sighs* can't wait for me going with your activities.

Lynn: Oh no! Not him, he still have bad luck!

(The family looked at Lynn)

Lynn: What? I'm joking.

Lynn Sr.: (laughs) Good one, Junior.

Lincoln: Come here guys.

(The family then have a group hug)

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

(Phone vibrates)

Rita: Hello?

Mac: Hey Mrs. Loud.

Rita: Oh, hi Mac, Thank you from saving our son's life. Oh and Lincoln's alright

Mac: Heh, No problem, Ma'am, besides a crew will always have your back. Anyways, you're welcome.

Rita: Ok, goodbye. Thank you for helping us

Mac: See ya. Anytime

(Mac then ends his phone call)

Mac: So what now guys?

Jess: Well everything's back to normal

Tyler: So, race ya to Fortune Valley?

(Tyler's GT-R then accelerates so as Jess' Ford GT and Mac's Porsche Panamera Turbo)

Mac: Oh, you're on guys!

Lincoln: (To the viewers) Family, they will always be at your side

Tyler: (To the viewers) Whenether it's about family issues or someone in trouble, they'll do whatever it takes to rescue your butt.

(Tyler then accelerates his GT-R to the Max power)

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Well there you go, NFS: Operation Loud's finished. So I'm planning more fanfics on** _ **de wae**_ **so just stick around for upcoming fanfics**

 **Until next time Bumblebee993, OUT!**


End file.
